elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonia Council
The Colonia Council is a cooperative minor faction created by the first settlers of the Colonia Region. It was formally founded on September 9, 3302 with the inauguration of Colonia Hub, the first permanent settlement in the Colonia system after the arrival of Jaques Station. Rather than acting as a unifying, interstellar government for the growing number of colonies in the Colonia Region, the Colonia Council limits itself to managing the expansion of local infrastructure and promoting colonization from the Core Systems. History Founding The construction of Colonia Hub and the establishment of the Colonia Council was the culmination of months of effort by hundreds of independent pilots who flocked to the aid of Jaques Station following its failed attempt to jump to Beagle Point on May 19, 3302. For months after the station's rediscovery in June 3302, it stood alone as the only port in the entire Colonia Region, and did not regain all of its functionality and services until the successful completion of a four-week resource drive that spanned July and August.GalNet: Community Goal: Repair Jaques StationGalactic News: Jaques Station Making a ComebackGalactic News: Jaques's Campaign Concludes Concurrently with those repairs, a second campaign was organized to construct the first permanent planetary outpost in Colonia and began on July 28, 3302.Community Goal: Establishing a Base in Eol Prou The campaign lasted four weeks and was broken into three stages: the first stage requested mined Osmium for the outpost's construction, the second stage requested deliveries of Titanium, Semiconductors, and Robotics,Community Goal: The Colonia Initiative and the third stage requested exploration data from the surrounding systems.Community Goal: 80 DD-D 774-CE-2 Appeals for Exploration Data The campaign's organizers announced the campaign's successful conclusion on September 1, 3302, with a spokesperson remarking, "Future generations will look back on this day as the dawn of a new era. An era defined not by conflict, but by unity. An era in which we made the Colonia Nebula our home."Galactic News: Colonia Campaign Concludes The goal of the campaign, Colonia Hub on the moon Colonia 2 a, commenced operations on September 9, 3302, with the Colonia Council announcing its formation and formally inaugurating the facility as its headquarters on the same day. Colonia Expansion Initiative The Colonia Council wasted little time settling in before implementing its agenda. In December 3302, its set in motion plans to colonize the Colonia Region through the Colonia Expansion Initiative (CEI), which conducted a series of monthly Community Goals called Colonia Migration Appeals. The galactic community participated in resource gathering and bounty hunting competitions to determine which organizations were most dedicated to the colonization effort, and the top ten contributors of each Colonia Migration Appeal were granted migration visas and permitted to colonize select systems. The CEI entered a hiatus following the conclusion of sixth Colonia Migration Appeal in May 3303, by which time dozens of new systems had been settled. The Carcosa Conflict On October 20, 3303, the Colonia Region's reputation for peace was tarnished by its first notable conflict. A criminal organization based out of the Carcosa system called The Nameless started attacking ships in the Colonia system. In response, the Colonia Council issued a call for aid from the galactic community to quell the insurgents. Likewise, The Nameless attempted to entice independent pilots to join their side and usurp the Colonia Council.Community Goal: Conflict in Colonia By October 27, the Colonia Council had successfully rebuffed The Nameless and restored order.Galactic News: Conflict in Colonia Ends Flight from the Core Systems By December 7, 3303, after weeks of conflict in the Pleiades Nebula against the Thargoids, citizens of the Core Systems had been fleeing to the Colonia Region in droves. The Colonia Council announced a campaign to establish multiple new outposts throughout the Colonia Region to support the new arrivals, and placed an open order for construction materials at Pilkington Orbital in Einheriar.Community Goal: The Colonia Exodus The campaign was successful and planning for the construction of the new outposts was begun.Galactic News: Colonia Campaign Concludes On December 29, the Colonia Council reported that the number of refugees arriving in Colonia had skyrocketed in recent weeks, and the Thargoid attacks on stations in the Pleiades had only accelerated the rate of immigration. Many immigrants made the trek to Colonia out of fear that the Core Systems were the Thargoids' next target. Colonia Council spokesperson Magen Wolfe stated that although Colonia would continue to welcome new arrivals with open arms, but expressed skepticism that the Core Systems were in imminent danger and noted that the Colonia Region could only support a limited number of people in its current state of development. It was speculated that additional infrastructure expansion initiatives could be necessary to accommodate the exploding population.Galactic News: Further Migration to Colonia Infrastructure Expansion In light of ongoing Thargoid hostility and the aliens' arrival in the Core Systems, on March 1, 3304, two campaigns were launched to increase the Colonia region's security. The Arek Crimsion Vision Corporation requested a range of weapons to be delivered to Colonia, while authorities in the Colonia system announced their intention to build a new security Installation.GalNet: Arming ColoniaGalNet: Protecting Colonia The Installation, Colonia Bastion, was placed into orbit above Colonia 4. On May 17, 3304, scientists in Colonia led by Professor Alexei de la Vega began a research project to investigate the region's potential to support larger populations in the future. Professor de la Vega requested donations of microresources from independent pilots to conduct this research.GalNet: Colonia Project Requests Microresources The campaign was a success, and Professor de la Vega expressed hope that a framework for the Colonia Region's expansion could be established.GalNet: Colonia Campaign Concludes (May 25, 3304) On June 20, billionaire Zachary Rackham, owner of Rackham Capital Investments, revealed he had made a large charitable donation to fund the development of new shipyards in the Colonia Region.GalNet: Investor Funds Colonia Shipyards As a result, all existing surface ports in the area with the exception of Colonia Hub, which already possessed a shipyard, were able to open shipyards immediately.Frontier Forums: Shipyards added to player-faction bases in Colonia Financial journalist Bryanna Blanco noted that Rackham's donation coincidentally occurred shortly before a company-wide audit. On June 28, Professor Alexei de la Vega launched a new initiative in the Tir system in conjunction with Tir Technology Services to construct a scientific Installation in the Colonia system. Professor de la Vega's previous infrastructure research revealed that the Colonia Region's population was growing at an alarmingly fast pace, and could exhaust available resources in the near future. The new Installation would be used to monitor local infrastructure, terraforming, and logistics to help manage the Colonia Region's resources and determine how to avoid shortages.GalNet: Colonia Scientific Installation Project The campaign concluded successfully.GalNet: Colonia Campaign Concludes (July 5, 3304) On August 16, Professor Diana VanCleef, a scientific advisor to the Colonia Council, announced plans to construct a state-of-the-art hydroponics facility in Randgnid in response to research that projected a possible food shortage in the Colonia Region. The campaign was overseen by the Colonia Research Division.GalNet: Colonia Hydroponics Initiative The campaign was successful, with Professor VanCleef stating: "Not only will this new hydroponics facility provide biofoods and super-grains for the populace of Colonia, it will also contain a dedicated research laboratory for a science team to develop new biotech crops."GalNet: Colonia Hydroponics Initiative Concludes On August 28, Councillor Giselle Kingspear of the Colonia Council announced that four Engineers had established bases in the Colonia Region to provide services for independent pilots. Councillor Kingspear explained, "The Council believes it has a duty to support those who contribute so much to the region's stability. That’s why we have consulted with engineers in the Core Systems to identify individuals who could offer similar services here in Colonia. Consequently, we now have four engineers at planetary bases in the region. Mel Brandon is based in Luchtaine, and specializes in laser-based armaments, shields, engines and frame shift drives. Etienne Dorn in the Los system, once lead engineer for Kraken Shield Specialists, is an expert on sensors, scanners and high-energy weaponry, among other things. Petra Olmanova is in the Asura system, and works with ship armour, countermeasures and explosive weapons, and Marsha Hicks, in the Tir system, offers upgrades in ballistic weaponry, fuel scoops, refineries and limpets."GalNet: Engineers Established in Colonia Locations The Colonia Council is the most widespread of all Colonia Region-based factions, and has a presence in 67 inhabited systems as of January 1, 3305. Of these, it controls multiple facilities in the Colonia system and across the Colonia Connection Highway, which are listed below. Notes *Colonia Council is a neutral, permanent minor faction. As such, it can never be ousted from the Colonia system. References Category:Organizations Category:Minor Factions Category:Lore Category:Colonia